Requiem for Sanctus
by GreenDo
Summary: Sanctus used to be a prestigious student, and at one point he was even a good hunter, nowadays the ageing git spends his time drinking in bars till his liver calls it quits, could it be possible that fates grand scheme still has a use for this drunk?
1. Sanctus

_**Hey all, I'm starting a new RWBY story which I'm hoping will contain a lot of twists and turns as a sort of cliché breaker, I hope. This is my first try using an OC in Remnant so I hope this first chapter gives you an idea of what sort of character he is!**_

 _ **Enjoy and as always, Reviews, no matter how harsh, are welcome!**_

Sanctus Quaesitor was once your ideal hunter, graduating as one of the top students at Beacon back in his younger years, he missed those years, no worries, no sorrows, alas, his generations time in the spotlight was over, nowadays the most exciting thing to happen was two fellows getting squiffy and engaging in a bar brawl.

The man himself was currently in a bar gazing longingly into a pint of spirits staring back at him was a drunken mess of a man, his long and once black hair had started to turn grey and covered most of his face, tired orange eyes which still retained an ember of fighting spirit made contact with him.

Looking up from his pint the man looked around the bar, he was situated on a stall at the front the bar, the building wasn't too impressive, it was your average run down business, but when the prices of their drinks was dirt cheap who cared what the bloody bar looked like.

Looking to his left he saw his favorite drinking buddy passed out on the bar counter, Qrow Branwen.

"*Hic* looks like I won again Qrow, *hic*" Sanctus mumbled inbetween hiccups, by far waiting for Qrow to pass out was the best part of the evening, the poor drunk woke up with three things, a failing liver, a splitting hangover, and a hefty bill on his tab courtesy of Sanctus. The best part is, this idiot always came back and the cycle began anew.

Getting up from his stool Sanctus stretched and let out a drunken yawn, looking at a clock above a shelf containing many beverages it read 01:00 AM.

Looking down he saw his outfit, he used to take pried in his appearance but now he just threw on whatever was on hand, this time it seemed to be a jacket over a unbuttoned navy shirt revealing a hybrid between abs and a beer belly. His legs were quite comfortable in black dress pants connecting him to some brown combat boots, finally at his waist he had a sheath containing his pride and joy. Incendium Iustitia. A pump action shotgun infused with a sword, it was a common combination in Vale but he loved it.

On the way out he did take note of something Qrow had said.

The Skirts in this place really were scandalous!

After he left the bar he looked up and read the sigh we at some point he forgot.

"The Crowbar" Sanctus recited, the bar attendant Gordon Freeman was pretty nice. Sactus was a firm believer that at a bar the only thing that should be flowing is the drink, not the awkward chatter the staff usually provide.

As he walked through the quiet streets of Vale he decided he would end his night of debauchery here, he was starting to run out of lien, and Oum knows what would happen if Sanctus didn't have any form of intoxication at hand.

There wasn't much to see at night in Vale. You mostly just got dirty looks from all sorts of geezers. As he was walking through the housing estates Sanctus only just remembered he was homeless.

"Oh" he merely said out loud to no one in particular.

Turning around he debated whether he should go crash at Qrows place but then again he couldn't imagine Qrow would be to happy with the jammy bastard once he woke up.

Deciding that the best method would be to go rent a room at one of downtown Vale's crummy motels, in all fairness though, nothing could be dirtier then Vales police department.

"Bloody pigs, always getting in the middle of a good scrap" Sanctus gibbered down the street.

Soon enough our raging alcoholic had swirved into an alley to release a violent stream of vomit, unfortunately for him there was someone occupying the alley, none other then Adam Tauros, prominent general of the white fang now had quite a lot of rejected stomach contents covering his previously dark suit.

It didn't seem to register to Adam what had just transpired, he was talking to his minions one second and then the next he was covered in a thick coat of vomit, now his two minions had a look of pure horror etched on their face, turning around it looked like the bull fuanas finally pieced together what happend as a filthy human was continuing to wretch off to his side.

Adam could feel his blood quickly heating at a alarming pace.

"HOW DARE YOU COVER ME IN YOUR FILTH HUMAN!" The bull roared.

Sanctus quickly finished gagging and turned to Adam with an equally angry face.

"OH DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST YOU TWAT, YOU THINK I WANTED TO COVER YOUR PISSY SUIT IN MUCK?" Sanctus roared, part of him was angry at the young man's behaviour, the other half of him was desperate to have a good fight before the night was over.

"YOU THINK THIS SUIT IS BAD? HUMAN, ATLEAST MY ATTIRE IS NOT COMPROMISED OF RAGS SUCH AS YOURS!" Adam shouted while unsheathing his katana, he was sithing with anger at this point.

Sanctus already had a plan to beat this cocky kid, he would use his aura to deflect his attacks and then he would unload Incendium Iustitia's shells into the fuanus' face.

As Sanctus charged he wore a smirk of confidence as Adams blade came towards his neck, even as the blade continued past the aura and decapitated Sanctus's head he still wore that same smirk of someone who had already won.

"Well, that was easy" Adam surprisingly said. Picking up Incendium Iustitia as a trophy Adam continued on with his night.

But, this was far from the end for Sanctus as his body and severed head released blood onto the concrete of the kingdom he served...


	2. Boozy

**Hey all, GreenDo here! I moved house, yay, my writing has been very on and off, im trying to set myself a schedule, but its pretty hard, but there is no excuse with laziness, so as always, enjoy this chapter, and thank you for being understanding**.

* * *

Sanctus awoke on the floor with a headache, with his eyes clenched shut he made to grab his forehead in a feeble attempt to subdue the pain but was relatively shocked to feel his arm fly through where he thought his head was, blaming his headache Sanctus opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. The bloody sun was glaring down at him.

"Bugger" the man shouted after closing his eyes but it didn't take him long to realise his voice was relatively young, shocked at this discovery Sanctus waited a minute before clearing his throat and trying to speak again.

"Sanctus" he recited, taking note of the moderately youthful tone in his voice, it didn't sound young, it was definitely beyond teenage years, but at the same time, it wasn't old enough for him to recognise it as his miserable voice.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked to no one in particular, his eyelids began to open once more, this time taking heed to not look at the sun he slowly took in his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a really trampy alley, it seemed to keep up a dark façade despite even though the sun was shining directly upon the god forsaken place, in general, it wasn't the most welcoming of places, if the blood which Sanctus just noticed was anything to go by.

If their was one thing Sanctus hated more then the ValePD, it was the prospect of missing a brawl, and boy, from what he could see, he missed one hell of a fight. Their was blood just about everywhere, strangely, though he had been lying on it, Sanctus appeared to not have a single drop of the stuff on him.

Making sure his attire was free his hand felt behind legs, if his 'manly' scream was any indication to go by, Santus was scared, but who could blame him? His hand was poking through his leg.

Sanctus quickly jolted his hand away from his limb, staring at it in horror, but, this was not the only shock for Sanctus, behind his raised hand, near the exit of the alley, there was a person on the floor, unmoving. Sanctus could not get a good look at their head as their feet was facing him, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the blood was coming from this person.

"Y-you alright mate?" Santus called out, inwardly embarrassed by how his voice had shrillness in it, most likely do to his hands recent escapade scaring him silly.

When no response came Sanctus ever so carefully rose to his feet, going on his knees first, he didn't want his hands touching anything.

Taking a few shaky drunken steps foward without the influence of alcohol felt weird to Sanctus's aged mind, still, it wasn't to hard, but, as he inched towards the person a disturbing revelation was revealed.

They had no head.

Sanctus, despite his previous reactions, was no coward, he had seen many battles, and even killed a few people, all for the greater good of Remnant, but, their was just something so sick about the way the person had been killed, there was a clean line made in blood which showed where the head had departed.

If Sanctus was to write a summary of how his day has been so far as a cake, this would be the cherry. Off to the side of the body, with a hauntingly smug grin, was an exact replica of Sanctus head, blood and all.

Not knowing what to think of this Sanctus guessed that it was all just a big practical joke played on him, probably by Qrow, stingy prick.

Deciding he wouldn't be outdone Sanctus backed away from the head until he was a few metres away, then, he charged towards it and delivered a mighty kick, using most of his strength to keep his balance in the lead up to the kick.

Imagine his suprise when it didn't connect, instead, Sanctus went tumbling into the group, surprisingly, there was very little pain even though he could of sworn his head had connected with the hard concrete. His suspicions were quickly answered as when he opened his eyes he came face to face with his replicas smug smile.

Mystified with this Sanctus reached towards the head with his hand which had previously impaled his leg, he really didn't know what to expect at this point honestly, so far the events could of been written off as some bizarre dream. Dream or not however, it didn't change the outcome of his actions.

His arm had gone straight through the head, leaving Sanctus horrified, he wanted to puke but at the same time he couldn't, this was hell.

"Oi, Qrow, if this is your doing mate, pack it in or I'll whack you one" Sanctus shouted out towards the exit of the alley, when no reply or acknowledgement came back he couldn't help but get a tad bit angry.

This was not only a stupid joke, it wasnt even funny, where was the punchline? It was strange though, Sanctus doubted that even a semblance could provide the effect he was experiencing with his body.

Getting up Sanctus was grumpy, he couldn't even shuffle the head off to the side. It was just stuck there, giving off a drunken smug grin to all passers by. Hey, it might actually scare some people, it did look rather realistic.

Thinking as logically as he could Sanctus decided that the best course of action was to head to the crowbar, just in case Qrow did not have a hand in this. Thinking about it, Sanctus figured there was a good chance it wasn't him.

Who would be able to orchestrate something like that with a colossal hangover?

Luckily Sanctus managed look sober as he exited the alley, strangely, he could barely feel the suns rays on his skin. It was almost numb, not in the mood for any more questions Sanctus began a quick walk back to the Crowbar, his knowledge of the area helping immensely.

It took him a few minutes to get back, all while he starved off the feeling of déjà vu, the root felt like he had recently transversed it, no surprise really, he's been round these parts for years.

Vale during the day was quite a contrast to the night, people were walking around, busy with their lives, smiling, safe from the dangers of the outside world, knowing that Sanctus played a part in this filled him with pride, it was always rewarding to see the fruits of your labour.

As they went about their business Sanctus felt strange, normally, with the streets being this crowded you'd feel someone watching you, that feeling was absent in Sanctus, as he walked he got angry as people did not move out of their way as he approached, they were lucky that Sanctus had somewhere to be right now.

"Bloody kids, think they own the place" Sanctus mumbled under his breath, with a huff he stuck his hands into his pockets only for them to keep going and try and send him on a trip into the pavement.

"F***"

Qrow Branwen was awoken to the feeling of something poking around in hopeopeningspening his eyes with lighting quick speed he was relieved to see the bar attendant taking cash out of his wallet, understanding what this meant Qrow let out a deep sigh.

"Beat me again huh?" Qrow asked the attendant who had just finished extracting the lién out of his wallet.

"..." Gordon replied gently placing the wallet on the counter before going over to Qrow in a vain attempt to help the man up.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I can get up myself" Qrow complained to the silent bartender as he used a stall for support only for it to slide onto its side dragging the middle aged man with it.

*Thump*

Qrow was once again out cold, not from the alcohol, but rather the concussion caused from the head trauma.

With a huff the bar attendant brought out his scroll and dialed an ambulance for one of the bars most frequent customers, the only other frequent was Sanctus, speaking of which, he was probably the most well known man in every bar across Vale, his reputation however was that of infamy, Gordon had heard quite a few tales of his 'heroics' throughout town through his other customers.

It was always "Sanctus broke this" or "Sanctus didn't pay for that" but of the gibberish which gets thrown about one of the best story's he heard was how the man had somehow stolen a bar, no, not the stock, as in, the actual bar, building and all, apparently it was found the next morning in the middle of a highway, the contents of the bar were already gone.

It was a surprise the man had not been arrested, most likely it was because the Vale Police Department were focused on tracking down Roman Torchwick. Honestly, Gordon could not care that much, as long as a steady stream of lién made its way into his pocket every week he was contempt to serve anyone who walked through that door, well obviously not to the unconscious Qrow who was currently being loaded into an ambulance.

...

Sanctus had through all odds, made it to the Crow Bar, the familiar scent of various beverages graced his nose like a mothers home made cooking, it was almost enough to make him forget his worries, but then he remembered the problem at hand, steeling his nerves he walked into the bar, hoping to find his drinking buddy passed out on the floor, but it was not the case.

Qrow was gone.

Sanctus let out a audible shout of frustration and cusses, he was banking on Qrow being here so he could beat him up and make him admit that he had something to do with the strange occurrences happening to Sanctus, but now, what could he do? He was at square one, first step, the starting line.

With a sigh the man was about to leave but then he spotted something on the counter next to the mute bar attendant who probably to busy staring into space to notice Sanctus, a wallet. Sanctus approached the worker and even when he was a few feet away the mans face remained unchanged, completely oblivious to his presence.

Taking this opportunity Sanctus went to nab the wallet on the counter only for his arm to go straight through it, this was like a personal hell for him, free cash and he can't even hold it!

Sanctus decided to try and ellict any kind of acknowledgement from the man, first, he made a motion as if he was going to punch Gordon in the face but just as his fist was about to connect he stopped, the whole time he had been watching Gordon's face for any kind of reaction, whether it was a flinch or a twitch, the mad hadn't even blinked.

"Tough guy eh?" Sanctus said daringly after which he took a deep breath, he was about to attempt the best known method on Remnant for ellicting a response out of someone, it was rarely used do to the danger, it was frowned on by the authorities, but Sanctus had become desperate, getting close to Gordon's ear Sanctus screamed.

"HAN SOLO DIES"

No response, this confirmed that whatever was stopping him from interacting with objects was also affecting his interactions with other human beings, realising this a chill made its way down Sanctus spine, what was he to do? It was almost as if someone had placed him in a ethereal one way glass cage with sound proof walls, if this was a prank, it had just become unreasonably cruel.

Taking a step out of the bar Sanctus leaned against the firm dark green concrete walls for support, its cracking and worn appearance being of little note to the unfeeling man lost in thoughts, maybe Gordon was in on it? He did not seem like the guy who would be up to it but maybe Qrow had just enough lién left to set this up, or maybe this was all just a bad dream? Sanctus couldn't dismiss the body in the alley now could he? Either way, this wasn't very funny.

He could disprove one of these theories right now, if Gordon was in on it then sure, through all odds, the man had kept his nerve, but, there is no way on Remnant that Qrow has every person wandering the streets in on it is there? With that logic Sanctus steeled himself for the idiocy he was about commit.

The optimistic vagrant dived into the busy street and from his point of views was being ruthlessly trampled by the average citizen, curling up into a ball to make himself a smaller target and placing his hands just as close as he could manage to his head Sanctus did not realise he could not feel anything not a thing, opening his eyes revealed something truly terrifying, they were walking right through him!

"W-what the hell" Sanctus's voice was barely over a whisper, his thoughts were in turmoil, just how could any of this be faked, it was impossible. Digging through his memories Sanctus was desperate to remember what just happened last night, if it wasnt not a prank by Qrow, the answer to this had to lie elsewhere.

Sitting up and shutting his eyes, still in the middle of the street, Sanctus recalled the events of yesterdays escapades. He was drunk, as per usual, he had outlasted Qrow, then he made his way around Vale. His memory began to get more fuzzy as he recalled turning into the alley and emptying the contents of his stomach, there was a man, yes, he was dressed head to toe in some black suit, like one of those thugs who worked under junior, but, this man was different, he wore a mask.

Things began clicking within Sanctus head.

"Oh, oh no..."

Yes, Sanctus had been very rude to the White Fang member, cocky and drunk, his actions were rather rash as he was thristy for a fight, confident he could win, Sanctus had charged at the man, practically certain his aura would deflect enough of the blows until he could connect, but of course, that never happened.

Sanctus began to remember it all in gruesome detail, the sword, it somehow ignored the shield his aura provided, it kept going, breaching his neck, he could feel it, the cold steel painfully carving through his warm neck, slowly dulling the sense of all feeling below his head.

The last thing he remembered, it was his decapitated head staring winningly in the direction of his decapitated body.

Sanctus sat, eyes devoid of all life, what else would they be? He had just found out he was quite literally dead, there was nothing left for him, he couldn't do anything. He was however a tad dissapointed with being dead, where was the after life? The ethereal booty call he had once believed in? Staying here, on Remnant, maybe it was a purgatory? People die everyday, where was all the other dead people?

Nothing, he was alone, because he had gotten cocky.

That man in the suit, no that douche, he had won, Sanctus had to give credit where it was due, he was skilled...wait.

Sanctus's weapon, Incendium Iustitia, it was missing. He definitely did not see it when he woke up, that could only mean one thing. Sitting up, Sanctus huffed his chest foward, thrust his arms downwards with his hands in a clutching motion, legs bent, with his mouth pointed towards the heavens he let loose a mighty cry.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYY"

Screw being dead, Sanctus just got mugged, NO-ONE muggs Sanctus, especially not some freaky emo mafia general who was dressed up like he had daddy issues, oh no, the fighting spirit within Sanctus had become kindled with an unwavering rage towards that kid.

Getting up, Sanctus had a purpose, a motive, one which was heavier then a road roller.

He was going to destroy Adam.


	3. I can't be arsed naming this chapter bye

Nowww this a story all about how, my life got flipped turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute to sit the fuck down and tell you all how I became the prince of a shithole called Vale.

Innn west Vytal born n' raised, at the academy is where where I spent most of my days, chilling out maxin' relaxin' all cool and shooting some Grimm outside of the school, when a couple of Fang that were up to no good, started murdering innocents in my neighbourhood, I got into one massive fight and Ozpin got scared he said "You moving in on a infiltration mission in Vale!"

I begged and pleaded with him day after day but he packed my porn mags and sent me on my way, he gave me a speech and then he gave me my ticket, I pumped my shotty on and said I might as well kill it.

First class 'sho this is bad, snortin' orange dust off a cocaine line. Is this what the people of Vale livin' like? Hmm, this might be all right!

But wait I hear the prizzy, booze, wine and all that, fuck yeah this is the place to send this cool-cat.

I sure think so but we'll see when I get there, I hope they're ready for the prince of Vale-Air!

.

.

.

'Damn, Beacon sure was good back then' were the thoughts of Sanctus as he pleasantly walked down the streets of Vale, he was currently heading towards Qrow's apartment, with the burning intent of revenge against the kid who stole his gun. While it seemed pointless to go seeking help when you can't communicate on even on the most basic level, people fail to realise, nothing stops drunks speaking their universal language of punches and mother insults!

With renewed determination Sanctus giddily navigated the maze like streets of Vale, the kingdoms architecture was very confusing to foreigners and that was because of its maze like designs, Vale was not a place of beauty, it was a place where man can huddle close together and wait for the Grim Reaper, men and women like Sanctus were the first and last line of defence against the onslaught of darkness against humanity.

Looking up as he trudged through the run down districts he saw a grey sky slowly letting down snowflakes onto the kingdom below, stretching his arm out, Sanctus noted how a few flakes passed through his arm and hit the floor, he couldn't help but dryly laugh at the irony, he used to fend of wave after wave of darkness but now...well, he can't even stop a snow flake hitting the ground...

No! He would not be swayed in his endeavor to deliver sweet justice to the White Fang operative! Why? Because he's MOTHA' FUCKIN' SANCTUS SON! Nothing stops Sanctus! Not even the M rating the author put on the story because he's a pussy!

Reaching the apartment complex which was equally as shitty as the city Sanctus tested the door and to his unsuprise, he could walk on through, pretty strange, he can stand on floors but can walk through doors? Physics be damned.

Strange, after thinking that Sanctus could hear the faint whispering and tapping of what seemed to be keyboards in his ear, one thing could faintly be heard.

"Gary Stu"

Shuddering at those words Sanctus quickly climbed up the flights of stairs, in total, there was several stairs, with the small square like design of the building trying to maximise space only two apartments could be fitted per floor, Qrow lived on the fifth floor, and for once, Sanctus was thankful for his ethereal form, scaling the floors and feeling no drain to his stamina.

* * *

Reaching the door of Qrows apartment Sanctus stood at the door, though he had been here countless times on booze cruises he only now had the patience to admire the simplicity of the entrance, made from a fine tree no doubt plucked from the Emerald Forest and crafted by a master carpenter it left a distinct impression inside Sanctus.

"Looks like shit" Sanctus noted, he quickly let himself into Qrows apartment, walking through the door and stepping into Qrows living quarters, just like outside, the inside was equally as baron, just a couch, T.V and a metric tonne of bottles, it seemed as if Sanctus's long standing rival had been training hard, an assortment of beverages had been ruthlessly devoured judging by how they seemed to be everywhere, there was even one attached to the damn lightbulb.

Moving into Qrows bedroom it was almost as devoid of life as the previous room, the only thing here was a bed and a phone, literally the most basic of essentials in this town, but hey, what can you expect, this guy, drinks just as much as Sanctus.

Suddenly catching his attention, the phone began ringing, walking over to it he instinctively tried to pick it up, with only his hand passing through he let out a frustrated grumble and stood still, after the phone stopped ringing Sanctus turned, around, contempt to wander some more until Qrow returned to his home, when all of a sudden, the phone began playing on its own.

"Hey Uncle Qrow!" An upbeat and youthful voice transmitted from the device, Sanctus knew this voice, it belonged to Qrow's niece, Ruby, if he recalled correctly, she was quite the character, from what Sanctus recalled, of course, he only met her on a few occasions, what reason did he have to meet her?

"I heard that you hurt your head! Are you out of the hospital yet?" Sanctus let out a malicious grin, thanks to the gods of plot progression he had just scored big time, Qrow couldn't hide his sorry ass now.

Making a mental note to buy Qrows niece a drink at a later date he gathered his bearings, had one last look around Qrows home, and as quickly as he came, he vanished, not before trying to turn the bathroom taps on to make the water bill fly through the roof, sadly for Sanctus, he couldn't.

"Fuck"

* * *

Reaching the hospitable was a quick endeaver for Sanctus, he had been there many times, with all sort of wounds, it all seemed so distant, it was an alien feeling recalling his situation in spite of all the injuries he sustained.

Looking through the window he could see a reception with a receptionist casually writing on the top of a large amount of paperwork, judging by the setting sun, Sanctus guessed it was most likely seven o'clock, or around that. He walked up to the automatic door and walked through without any problems.

Now, he just needed to find Qrow, and the best way to do that would be to ask...shit, Sanctus hadn't anticipated a problem like this in his glorious master plan, standing in the middle of the room, he tried to scratch his hair, only to tickle his brain, his best bet would be the receptionist but no contact could be made. Suddenly, the receptionist looked up at him and spoke.

"Hi! How can I help you?" THANK GO-

"Hello, um, uh, I'm looking for my Uncle Qrow" Sanctus face faulted, but on the bright side, he was proven once again, deus ex machina was watching over him, as standing behind him, was Qrows niece, Ruby, such a small world.

The receptionist directed her towards a door and Sanctus followed at a steady pace, he didn't want to lose her, because if this hospital was one thing it was not small, various wards, and corridors confused Sanctus's aged mind, so he stuck close.

Ruby Rose was dressed in her usual combat attire, once she discovered her uncle had been injured she rushed down on the first bullhead available, her older sister Yang Xiao Long couldn't make it, she had detention with Professor Port, who was unnerving to any female attending the class.

Strangely as she was being guided by the kind receptionist she felt a cold presence constantly over her shoulder, it made her occasionally glance over said shoulder only to observe an empty corridor devoid of anyone, the hospital was eerily quiet, giving it a creepy vibe.

The receptionist finally departed after a long journey of many twists and turns inside the hospital, with nothing eventful happening besides Qrow's niece seemingly staring at where Sanctus was standing, it was rather unsettling, and he was a ghost for crying out loud.

Standing outside the door Ruby had just entered Sanctus stood and admired the bland architecture which was infinitely better then Qrow's apartment, for show! He should be ashamed.

Walking through, he saw Qrow with bandages wrapped around his head and Ruby sitting on his bed talking with him, it seemed he was asleep.

Sanctus was a dick, but he wasnt a eavesdropping dick, backing out the room, he fought the urge to lean against the wall, not wanting to find out what happens if there's no floor under him, so instead, he sat down, crossed legs, and recalled some of his past exploits.

"Wake up sleepyhead" a soft voice, commanded a youthful Sanctus who was asleep in his teams dorm, to anyone, this voice was that of a stranger, but to Sanctus if was the voice of his team leader, Freya, her soft voice was a facade for her iron will.

Next he heard a crash, followed by a girly scream, that scream infact belonged to the second member of the team, Archie, a guy so charismatic it, hurt, honestly it was a wonder he was in a hunter academy, why he didn't just go get laid by some big shot was still, to this day, beyond Sanctus.

Thirdly, was the cause of the scream, Gwen, the team powerhouse...and full time feminazi, Sanctus remembered all the situations her shenanigans landed them in for her twisted pursuit of equality, every morning Sanctus was relived to find his manhood had not been damaged.

And last, but not least, the man himself, the god incarnate, the one man army, Santus, he was the final member in the most infamous team in Beacons history, team **FAGS**.

* * *

Shaking his head Sanctus saw that Ruby had left Qrows room, and skipped away down the corridor, a gloomy look adorning her pale face. Standing up Sanctus marched into the room, and saw that Qrow had remained unmoved, still sleeping soundly in his bed.

Walking up to him Sanctus inhaled, as hard as his non existant lungs would let him, and, holding it for three seconds, he unleashed his rage.

"HEY QROW! I FUCKED YOUR MUM" Sanctus could feel the M rating straining.

It worked, Qrows eyes shot open with unnatural speed, his bloodshot eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, his groggy mind hungry for vengeance against whoever dared talking smack about his family, however, the room was void of anyone. This confused Qrow, he couldn't understand why he woke up in such a rage with no target.

While this was happening, Sanctus, was screaming, it was a scream of victory, of triumph, the scream of a man who had defied god, cheated death, and kicked reality in the balls, he felt like crying tears of joy, steeling himself quickly, he reasoned that his job was not finished yet, he still needed to get communicating with him.

Looking down at his feet he felt like smacking himself across the face, the floor, he could interact with it, therefore, he could apply pressure to it, henceforth, he could make noise from it, and to his luck, it was tiled.

Sanctus tapped his foot, and to his approval, Qrow sat up and looked in the direction the noise was coming from, before Sanctus could try again, he talked into the empty room.

"Who's there?" His firm voice unwaveringly demanded.

"Your worst nightmare bitch" Sanctus muttered under his breath before slamming his foot onto the ground, in another part of of the room, causing Qrow to jump out of his skin and look in the direction, Sanctus could see he was starting to get jumpy.

So once again, Sanctus did it, this time, back where he did it the first time, just this time, at the base of the bed, causing Qrow to bolt into the centre of the room, barely dodging Sanctus completely by accident, he looked visibly shaken, rotating around the room in his hospital gown, Sanctus sadly, had to end the fun, but then he was faced with another dilemma. How was he supposed to stop?

Deciding the best course of action would be just to leave Qrow alone Sanctus hung back and watched as the man slowly hung back, looking around his hospital room Qrow was no doubt wondering where the hell he was, luckily for him, a nurse came to check on him and put him back on his bed.

After she left, Sanctus grunted in annoyance, no progress would be made like this, in anger he punched the wall.

It dented.


End file.
